CreepyPasta Survival part III
by IDRF
Summary: This is my final part to my CreepyPasta FanFics. After the events of CreepyPasta Survival part 2, the Pastas and their normal human friends are now in a new world. As the hunt for Zalgo begins in this world, Jane the killer in particular starts questioning what she is actually doing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, okay. Time for the final story in the CreepyPasta Survival series by your's truly. To the story.**

Chapter 1: A New World

Jane the killer and Jeff the killer both woke to the sound of sirens and to see all their friends and Allies sprawled out on the ground. Both remembered how they ended up here. They remembered following Zalgo through some portal and then feeling something hit them hard. They both stood as they had no idea where they were.

"You okay Jeff" Jane asked as she rubbed Her forehead.

"I'm alive. You okay" Jeff answered with a smirk.

"Could feel better but then again, we did travel to another Universe, according to what Zalgo said" Jane responded as she stretched her arms.

They both noticed one of the bodies slightly move.

"What the fuck happened" they asked, forgetting what happen before the portal.

"Portal. You okay E.J." Jane answered.

"Other then I feel like I am gonna spew. I'm fine" the body replied.

"We need to wake the others" Jeff suggested as he saw the other bodies not moving.

The three Pastas woke their unconscious friends before anyone came into the area. Out of all the people they woke, the Agency members were the ones to lash out. Soon everyone were wondering where they were.

"Where are we" 'normal' asked as he saw the surrounding buildings.

"People, welcome to what the Agency was originally gonna be" Grim answered.

"Wait, the Agency was built over a town" Jane questioned.

"It was either build the town or build the Agency HQ. The Governments decided to build the HQ in our Universe" Grim snapped.

"Does anyone else hear those sirens" Charm asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Shut up you crook" Grim spat.

"Is that how you would speak to Emmanuel. He was her father figure" 'normal' defended the girl.

"What" Grim asked, confused.

"Emannuel was my adoptive father" Charm answered. "Zalgo killed him right in front of me. He seems to like killing people I care about. Examples would be my mother, my father, my little sister and Emmanuel."

"Guys, we need to go somewhere because I don't like the sound of those sirens" Eyeless Jack ordered.

"let's move" Grim ordered before glaring at Charm.

The group left the alleyway they woke in to find a street with people watching and screaming at police officers about something. They knew something was happening. 'Normal' listened carefully at what some of the people were screaming.

"Why aren't you helping our kids?" "Arrest the madman?" "Kill the fucker!" "Someone better be going in there to stop that thing."

"'Normal', we need to help these people" someone said to the agent.

"I know" 'normal' replied.

"Cover for us" the person asked as they slipped back into the alleyway.

"You got it Jane" 'normal' smiled.

Jane slipped back into the alleyway followed by Ashley, Jeff and Charm. The four climbed to the roof of one of the buildings. They carefully made their way in the direction in which everyone was facing. They soon saw police surrounding the entrance to a building with its lights on. Other officers held back the crowds of people.

"What exactly are we doing" Jeff asked.

"We are going to pay whoever this madman is a visit" Jane chuckled as she found an entrance to the building via a glass panel.

"I like her" Charm giggled as she followed the woman down the glass panel.

"Come on Jeff" Ashley smiled as she did the same.

"Meh" Jeff shrugged as he followed.

They found themselves in some sort of toy store when they were together again. They crept silently to find where this supposed madman was. They soon found their answer when they saw him.

"It's Zalgo" Jane whispered.

"What the fuck is he doing" Jeff replied.

"Holding more then the kids we are after hostage I can see" Ashley answered.

"I have a plan" Charm whispered.

"Let's hear it" Jane replied, intrigued.

"Me, you and Jeff distract Zalgo while Ashley gets the kids out of here via the back door" Charm explained.

"Simple yet works" Jane grinned.

"I'm in" Jeff smiled.

"Get the kids, got it" Ashley agreed.

Jane and Jeff snuck to hiding spots so they could jump Zalgo. Charm remained where she was, she waited until Jeff and Jane were ready before she made her move. Eyeing her friends she made herself known.

"You know, kidnapping children is pretty bad" she laughed as she walked into the light, getting looks of hope from the hostages kids and a surprised look by their kidnapper.

"I never thought you would come with 'normal' and the Pastas and agents" the kidnapper sighed as he spun on the spot to reveal Zalgo.

"Think again Zalgo" Charm grinned just before Jeff and Jane grabbed hold of the Pasta.

"I don't think so" Zalgo laughed as he threw both Pastas out the window.

Jeff and Jane rolled on road outside, shocking everyone to see them both. They bother rubbed their heads as they stood up. Jane brushed the dust of her dress as Jeff pulled out a knife.

"You read my mind" Jane grinned as she drew her own knife.

"Someone has gotta take care of Zalgo" Jeff joked as he charged back into the store.

"Make sure I can stab him" Jane called as she followed Jeff.

Before either one could react, out flew Charm followed by a very pissed off Zalgo. The crowd coward as they saw the Pasta.

"Pathetic. Why did Grim send you three to stop me when he can easily do it himself" Zalgo barked as he kicked Charm.

"Simple Zalgo, he didn't give an order and this is called a distraction you idiot" Carm laughed as Zalgo dropped his smile.

"Hey, Zalgo the idiot Pasta. I think you need to check on the kids" came Ashley's voice from the stores roof top.

"No" Zalgo roared before attacking the three near him only to be stopped by someone's hand. "What?"

"You're under arrest Zalgo for kidnapping, murder, attempted murder and attempted rape" Grim glared the Pasta.

"Don't you know Grim. The Agency doesn't exist in this Universe" Zalgo snarled.

"I can still arrest you since you originate from mine" Grim growled.

"I don't think so" Zalgo hissed before attacking Grim with a tendril.

Zalgo then flew out of the area to leave a bunch of confused towns people and angry Agency agents. Ashley returned all the kids to their families and received many thanks. She joined the others to be questioned by police.

"What was that thing" the officer asked.

"That thing goes by the name Zalgo. He is a CreepyPasta. Extremely deadly, killed sixty percent of our agency agents. He is not of this universe, just like us" Grim answered.

"Any relations" the officer asked.

"No" Ashley answered.

"How do you know him" the officer asked.

"We know him because he has either killed those we loved, kidnapped us, attacked us or lived with us" Jane answered.

"Has he always been like this" the officer asked.

"Yes" Jeff answered.

"Thank you for the information" the officer thanked the group before he left.

The group looked at each other before deciding to get somewhere to stay for the night. They still didn't get their kids but they did save some other families' kids and that was enough for them for now.

**A/N, read the first two stories if you don't know/remember some of my OCs. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, as I currently write this story, I am also working on two more stories making a total of three stories. I do have a schedule of one chapter every three days. To the story.**

Chapter 2: Changes

Jane laid back on the bed she was renting for the night. She had to share a room with Jeff, Eyeless Jack and 'normal'. She didn't like the idea but she didn't have much choice in who goes in which room. Grim thought it best that he and Lucy shared a room with the two lease trustworthy members of the group. The other groups were just thrown together since Grim didn't care who went with who. During the first few minutes, they debated on who sleeps where. In the end, Jane had the queen's bed bedroom to the left of the bathroom while the three guys had the single beds in the extra bedroom. The Pasta stared at the ceiling before she noticed a small red flash at the light switch. Watching it, Jane assumed it was just her imagination since it didn't do it again. She was about to close her eyes until she saw another flash this time at the actual light.

"What is going on" she asked herself.

"Our world and this world are merging Jane" a voice replied in the dark.

"What do you mean" Jane silently asked.

"After you fools followed me through that portal, it triggered something and now the Pasta world and this world have begun to merge" the voice answered.

"How do we stop this" Jane asked, her voice soundly slightly more angry at the familiar voice.

"Only one way, work with me and we can build another portal and go back through it. Hopefully that will stop the merging" the voice replied.

"Why would members of the Agency work with Zalgo" Jane hissed.

"You would because it is the fate of the two worlds" the voice calmly responded.

"You got a point there" Jane sighed.

"See you in Paris" the voice said before Jane could hear wind blowing something away.

"Paris" Jane asked herself.

After going over the thought, Jane soon pushed it aside before going to sleep. She dreamed of something that would plague her mind in the morning.

"What's wrong Jane" Jeff asked as he swallowed his cereal.

"Just this dream I had last night. It wasn't too bad just for some reason we were in Paris fighting Zalgo" Jane replied as she played with her boiled egg.

"Why the fuck would we fight Zalgo in Paris" Jeff laughed as he pictured the fight in his head.

"Got me beat" Jane sighed.

"You might secretly want to fight Zalgo in Paris" E.J. teased as he 'finished' his dish of bacon and eggs.

"Eyeless Jack, eat your breakfast. Don't throw it in the bin" 'normal' demanded as she glared at the Pasta.

"Oh you're no fun" E.J. spat.

"It would sound suspicious if we ordered human kidneys for breakfast" 'normal' reminded.

"But I only eat human kidneys" E.J. protested.

"Not my problem" 'normal' snorted.

"You four ready" came Grim's voice after a knock on the door.

"Yep" E.J. called.

"Good" Grim replied.

'Normal' glared at the Pasta before calming himself enough to not punch him in the face. The four packed up their things and left the room. They followed Grim down to the motel car park. They met with the rest of the group. Grim ordered them to stay before heading off with Lucy. The group waited until they saw two SUVs drive into the car park. Jane just blinked as she saw the classic Agency transports arrive. She personally was getting sick of the SUVs. She believed she had seen enough of them. The group climbed into each one before Grim spoke to them face on or on some communication piece.

"We are heading to the closest government body. Which means we are heading to Washington D.C." Grim informed.

"Never thought I would be there again" Jane mumbled.

Ignoring what Jane said, Grim continued.

"We are to speak with them about Zalgo" Grim explained. "Hopefully they believe us when they see the news footage we have of Jane, Jeff and Charm fighting him."

"And if they don't" Charm suggested.

"If they don't, Zalgo wins" Grim answered, clearly holding back some anger.

"And the worlds merge together" Jane whispered to herself, thankful that no-one heard her.

Soon they were off and on the road. Jane replayed everything Zalgo said to her the night before. She wondered if it was true. In the end, she believed it to be a lie.

**A/N, Meh. That is all I have to say. This isn't too great but I wanted to write something without much swearing or much action. So I wrote this. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, hello again. Time for the story. But first, this is going to be a fairly short story, about ten to fifteen chapters long. To the story.**

Chapter 3: Complications

Grim drove the SUV up to the familiar government grounds followed by Lucy. Quickly calling in to why they have arrived, and proceeded to talk to the government body. The group soon found themselves at metal detectors and as you can guess, they had to discard their weapons, all of their weapons. The Agents placed their handguns on the tray. Jeff, Jane, Charm and E.J. placed their bladed weapons on the next tray. Ashley placed her gun and her knife on the final tray along with the mercenary's guns. Knowing all too well that they looked like a bunch of psychopaths, which didn't take much considering everything the Pastas, they walked to the little area they were to speak at with the escort of some security guards.

Jane and Jeff leaned against the wall, hidden from view of senators and other government officials. 'Normal' stood with his fellow agents along with Charm and their mercenary friend. Grim and Lucy both stood to the side until the body of the government they were meant to speak to all arrived. E.J. stood by himself until he needed to be noticed.

The Pastas recieved odd looks from the members of the government. Jane swore she saw one of the senators whisper something to another senator since they pointed over to her and Jeff. Jane was about to show how she felt about being talk until Jeff placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head as he knew exactly what she was planning, as much as it would be entertaining, he knew better.

Grim began to speak when the doors to the room they were in were closed.

"Greetings senators, President and other Government officials. I am Grim M. Reaper. These are my agents and we have a request to make" Grim spoke calmly as he bowed.

"Hello Mr. Reaper. Before we discuss what this meeting is about, please do tell us what is the name of the group you are with" the senator to point to Jane and Jeff asked with a sly smile.

"We are from the agency simply known as The Agency. These are all agents. My full title is Agent Grim Micheal Reaper. But that is beside the point why we have requested we see you" Grim answered.

"Never heard of your agency but do proceed" another senator replied for every Government member in the room.

"To be honest, I have no idea how I can put this without sounding like a lunatic but here we go. Members of the American Government, we are here to inform you of a threat not from this reality" Grim spoke, earning an interesting look from the President.

"Not from this reality" he asked Grim. "What do you mean?"

"I mean someone from another version of this reality has found a way to jump realities. Not to sound crazy or anything but we also come from such a person's reality" Grim answered.

"This is clearly a joke" one of the senators called.

"Never jump to conclusions. But I would like to see this is true myself" the President ordered.

"Is this proof for you" Jane replied as she stepped forward and revealing her eyes. "I can see perfectly fine but do these look like they are real."

"What is your name" the man asked as he examined Jane's eyes.

"I am the CreepyPasta, Jane the Killer" Jane answered.

"This is so a prank. There is no way CreepyPastas are real. Their just Internet horror stories" one senator laughed.

"You sure about that mate" a voice called.

"You fucking cunt" Jeff grinned as he saw a teenaged boy drop from the ceiling.

"The name is 'S'. I am the writer of this story and CreepyPastas are real. I mean, look at Jane here. Exactly like the Jane the killer described in the CreepyPasta. Look at Jeff. Exactly like Jeff the killer. And E.J. Exactly like Eyeless Jack, human kidney consumption and all" the boy laughed. "Oh and Laughing Jill is just a psychopathic clown as in her CreepyPasta."

"Where did you come from" the President asked 'S'.

"Out of our words for our story. My reality in other words, as much as those two statements are different" I (S) grinned.

"'S', go away will you, your confusing yourself" Jane requested.

"I ain't confusing myself but I am confusing everyone here. So goodbye" 'S' laughed before disappearing into a flash of white light.

"Was he with you" a senator asked.

"Yes and no. Yes since he is a friend. No because he originates from another reality" Grim explained.

"Okay" the senator shrugged.

"We need to discuss this. We will tell you our decision in an hours time" the President informed the agents and Pastas.

The Agency members stood around for an hour and they finally got their answer.

"You shall have our help but you will be monitored by our three best Government agents" the President informed.

"Okay" Grim agreed.

The Agency members walked out and waited for the three members of the Government agents to arrive. They soon found out who these three would be. One was a red haired man with green eyes. Another was a blonde woman with pale blue eyes. The final one was an African-American with no hair and grey eyes. They introduced themselves to the Agency agents and Pastas and vice versa. Now they searched for Zalgo. Jane was soon feeling the effects of possibly knowing where Zalgo was but she still believed him to be lying to her.

**A/N, yeah... I can tell this isn't going to be a great story. At least I am admitting it. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, honestly have nothing to say. To the story...**

Chapter 4: Jane's Dream

Jane stared blankly at her dinner. After convincing one government to help with the search of Zalgo, she and the Agency members were given a house to use as HQ. She did think it as a victory but she had a bad feeling. As everyone else left for bed or did the night shift on locating the psychopathic CreepyPasta, she just sat at the dinner table. It wasn't until Jeff and Laughing Jill walked pass did she leave. The two Pastas looked at each other as they saw the worried look plastered on Jane's face.

"What's wrong with her" Jeff asked. "She never looked worried until now."

"I don't know but she is a strong woman, she can figure it out without help. I hope" Jill replied, equally confused as Jeff. "We will ask her in the morning if her mood doesn't change."

"Agreed" Jeff spoke, not bothering with hiding the concern in his voice.

Jill gave him a look of surprise before walking towards her bedroom. Jeff raised his eyebrow in confusion until he caught on to what Jill was implying when she gave that look. He growled before he headed towards his own room.

Meanwhile, Jane walked into her room. She was feeling miserable about what she was keeping from her friends. She believed it to be a lie but something in her mind was saying what Zalgo said was true. She took a few deep breaths before she went to get changed for bed when she noticed something on her back just to the right of her spine. She took a look at it in the mirror to see an odd black stab wound. Oddly, it wasn't too far away from the stab wound she received when Jeff was infected with Virus P-37. Upon touching it, she felt a sharp sting and there she fell to the floor unconscious.

_~The Dream. Jane's POV~_

I woke in a damaged black car. I had no memory of how I got there but I knew I didn't like it. I soon saw a quick red flash in the sky and hundreds of confused voices coming from every direction. I found the strength to push myself out off the car to see many people looking around. I soon saw Zalgo standing in the middle of the street we were in, holding Jeff by the throat. I watched in horror as I heard Jeff's neck snap when Zalgo flicked his wrist. Turning his attention to me, I saw the sadistic smile he had. Everyone present soon started to scream after processing Jeff's death.

"Hello Jane. Your boyfriend is dead, along with all your friends. The worlds are merging and you can't stop it now. Do you like my present" Zalgo chuckled as one of his tendrils around my waist.

"You monster" I spat.

"Oh how I wish to slap you" Zalgo grinned.

"What's stopping you" I managed as I slapped him.

"We can't have you ruining my moment" Zalgo hissed as four more of his tendrils wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing" I asked as I struggled.

"What I should have done instead of Ashley" he laughed as I widened my eyes at what he was implying. "After you're dead of course."

Before I could react, one of his tendrils drove into my back, right where my strange black stab wound was located, and wrapped around my spine. I screamed as he ripped my spine from my back.

_~Awake. 3rd person~_

Jane woke screaming under her bedsheets. She looked around to see where she was and began to wonder how she got in her bed until she saw Jeff sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He woke suddenly as he heard the scream.

"Are you okay Jane" he quickly asked as he ran to her side.

"My back" Jane answered as she climbed out off bed and examined her back in the mirror and much to her horror, the black stab wound was there.

"What is that" Jeff asked calmly.

"It's where Zalgo stabbed me in my dream" Jane answered. "The weird thing is, it was there before I fell unconscious."

"That explains why me and Jill found you half naked on the floor after we heard a thud. Before you ask, I left the room while Jill dressed you in your PJs. I helped put you in bed and watched over you" Jeff replied.

"I have no idea why Jill would trust you watching over me since our history" Jane questioned.

"You're just as confused as me" Jeff admitted. "At least I didn't kill you."

"Thanks for that" Jane weakly smiled.

"You're welcome" Jeff bowed.

"Can you go please, kinda need to get changed" Jane asked.

"Oh, sorry. Meet you in the dining room" Jeff replied before walking towards the door. "Before I forget, thanks for keeping the gift I gave you five years ago."

Before Jane could speak, Jeff left the room. She looked over at her bed side table to see the necklace 'infected' Jeff left for her after the Virus P-37 blew over and after 'normal' left him off the grid. She smiled slightly before she when to the wardrobe to collect her black dress. Quickly changing, she glanced back at the necklace and grabbed it. Putting it on, she left for the dinning room.

**A/N, Thought I should put more references to the other two stories. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N... This will be the last chapter for a while. Sorry but I am going on holidays soon and I just can't write. To the story.**

Chapter 5: Locating Zalgo

Jane walked into the dinning room to find Jill, Jeff, Eyeless Jack and 'normal' waiting for her. Grim walked in with one of the government agents. The five stood silently while these two spoke to them.

"So far we have had no luck finding anything on Zalgo in all countries except three. France, UK and Belgium. People have been reporting a humanoid creature with tendrils killing innocent and not so innocent people. Based on these descriptions, it would be Zalgo" Grim informed.

"So you five along with Wendy will be investigating these sightings and report back to us on if it is your Zalgo person" the government agent continued.

"When do we leave" Jeff asked.

"Tonight" Grim and the agent answered in unison.

"Exactly at 2300 hours" Grim extended.

"You are dismissed until then but if you do find him, when you're out there, do not engage. We want to attack him as one" the agent announced.

"Okay" 'normal' replied for his group.

"Jane, are you okay" Jill asked her friend when it was jus her, Jane and Jeff.

"No. I just got a feeling Zalgo is going to kill all of us. I just don't want you guys to get killed" Jane answered as she stared at the floor.

"What makes you say that" Jill asked, showing her concern.

"Last night, I touch this strange black stab wound on my back and after I fell unconscious, I had this dream. Most of it wasn't clear but what was clear was that there was a red flash of light in the sky, hundreds of people, a street, Zalgo killing Jeff and then Zalgo implying he will rape my corpse before he killed me by ripping my spine out" Jane answered before showing Jill the mark.

"How did this happen" Jill asked.

"I have no idea. I just found it there last night" Jane replied.

"Strange, we may need to get Rose or E.J. to look at it" Jill spoke with worry in her voice.

"We might have to" Jane replied, sounding depressed.

"We should take you to one of them now before we leave" Jeff suggested.

"This is a first, you're concerned for me" Jane teased.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you but me seeing how we're enemies" Jeff growled.

"Sure" Jane giggled.

"Let's go before you two kill each other" Jill sighed before leading the two to either Rose or Eyeless Jack.

They reached Eyeless Jack and showed him the mark. As he touched the mark, Jane felt an unimaginable pain and fell to the floor, only to be caught by Jeff. Laying her down gently, Jeff allowed Eyeless Jack to examine Jane for any other injuries. What they didn't know was that Jane was having a clearer version of her previous dream. If she had told them what she saw after she woke again but before they left, they would be scared for their own lives. Their first stop, London, UK.

**A/N, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, I'm back. To the story.**

Chapter 6: London

Jane woke suddenly as the plane hit the tar mat of the runway. For the pass couple of hours, she had been sleeping on the plane she and her small group had taken to get to London to investigate the Zalgo sightings. She was plagued with the very same nightmare she had the night before but she knew if she told them, Zalgo would win. She soon heard 'normal' and the government agent speaking.

"You ready" Jane heard 'normal' ask.

"More then you. You Baka" the government agent mocked as Jane heard her load her gun.

"No need to get offensive" 'normal' laughed before walking towards Jane.

"Meet you guys at the escort person, thing" the government agent called as she walked off the plane.

"Jane, you awake" 'normal' asked he reached the girl.

"Fuck you, I was having a fucking great dream" Jane joked.

"Sure mate" 'normal' grinned.

"You two coming or what" both people heard Jill cry.

"Let's go" 'normal' smiled as he stepped to the side.

"What a gentleman" Jane smiled as she walked to the exit.

She met Jeff, Jill, Eyeless Jack, the government agent and two men in black suits waiting for her and 'normal' at a black SUV.

"Betcha getting sick of SUVs aren't you Jane" 'normal' teased as he walked over to the agent and men in suits.

"Like you would know" Jane whispered to herself.

"Move it" one of the men in suits ordered as he opened one of the doors to the SUV.

Jane rolled her eyes as she climbed into the SUV only to be seated in the back. For the next few hours, she and the rest of the group interviewed all witnesses. These witnesses were many just people wanting attention after hearing about the American government wanting to find a strange creature but the ones being truthful described horrific events. A teenaged girl explained that she saw Zalgo rip her boyfriend into shreds. A elderly woman explained Zalgo murdering a thief. An eight year old boy told them he saw Zalgo impale two elderly men with his tendrils. Many of the other truthful reports were like these. In the end, they confirmed Zalgo was in London and possibly other parts of the UK but the reports ended way too soon for him to still be considered in the country/countries **(pleasing different people's views there)**. Soon they went back to their motel to rest and recount what the reports described. The next morning, they were off again to hear the reports in Belgium. Jane still had her unpleasibg feeling but she knew they had to find Zalgo and hopefully save the kids he kidnapped and stop whatever he had planned.

**A/N, short. Yes. Shit. I believe so. Feeling uninspired for this story. Unfortunately yes. Want to finish it. I would never think of leaving a story unfinished. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, I have school starting back up so my schedule will have to be altered to get the chapters ready for a morning release. To the story.**

Chapter 7: Brussels

The small group arrived in Belgium a few hours after leaving London. They were hoping that Zalgo would be in Belgium somewhere. Like before, they came across a lot of false claims. Jane was getting more and more fearful that Zalgo was getting closer to being found but was also getting closer to everyone's possible deaths. The last witness, whose account of their Zalgo sighting was the most recent with it only being about a fortnight earlier, proved to be the most useful since it described Zalgo stealing objects for something yet people were also being killed. They described Zalgo in perfect detail, down to the tip of his tendrils. After dismissing this witness and returning to the 'base of operations', the group talked about what they knew.

"So we know Zalgo is now most likely in France" 'normal' said as he stroked his chin.

"If we find him and after we call the others, what do we do" Wendy asked the Pastas and Agent.

"You will do nothing. As soon as I see him, I'm engaging" Jane answered.

"We said we will wait for back up" Jeff frowned.

"For all we know, it would be too late. I'm engaging and that's it" Jane snapped.

"It's your dreams isn't it" Jill asked with a worried voice.

"Yes and no" Jane spat.

"Everyone, calm down" Jack spoke in a calming tone. After everyone calmed, he spoke again. "Now Jane, tell us about your dreams."

"Everyone dies. Everyone, us, the others, the kidnapped kids, everyone" Jane answered in a harsh tone.

"I can see why you are worried but your dreams are just your fear clouding any other results" 'normal' replied.

"Then explain this stab wound on my back, exactly where Zalgo strikes me in the dreams" Jane spat as she showed the others her wound.

"What the fuck" Wendy screamed as she saw the wound and the black spreading across Jane's back.

"How did this happen" 'normal' asked.

"I don't know" Jane hissed in answer.

"With that, you're not going to engage Zalgo" 'normal' ordered.

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking him out" Jane snarled before storming off.

"I will talk to her" Jill spoke calmly as she chased after her friend.

This was all it took for Jeff to defend Jane to the commanding humans. As he defended Jane, both Jane and Jill spoke civilly to each other.

**A/N, next chapter, some girl on girl talks. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, to the story.**

Chapter 8: Jane and Jill's Talk

Jill stepped in front of Jane's door to the hotel. She breathed slowly before knocking. She was received with silence. Breathing in, Jill opened the door to see Jane giving her a cold look.

"Stay away from me" Jane ordered.

"Jane, I'm you friend. Why are you shutting out me? What has got you doing this" Jill pleaded.

"Remember that dream I had. I saw everyone dying in it. You are cut in half. Jeff has his neck snapped. I have my spine ripped out. Eyeless Jack is crushed by debris. 'Normal' is shot. Everyone else are ripped by Zalgo's tendrils" Jane answered.

"Why are you believing your dreams? Their nothing but dreams" Jill asked.

"I'm sorry Jill but these are not dreams. I have had dreams and nightmares but these are far too real to even be called dreams" Jane spat before tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jane, why do you believe these are far too real to be called dreams" Jill asked.

"Because, I don't know how to put it but just only let me fight Zalgo" Jane insisted.

"What if you die? What will we do" Jill asked.

"Then fucking nuke him" Jane snapped.

Before Jill could continue any further, Jane pushed her out. When Jill was out of the room, Jane slammed the door and leaned against it. Crying until morning came. Now it was time, time to get to France. Time to take on Zalgo.

**A/N, yep, this chapter proves how I feel about this story. Empty. I'm not discontinuing since I never leave anything incomplete, I just don't have a good feeling about this one. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, I have nothing to say... To the story.**

Chapter 9: Paris and The End Begins

Jane walked cautiously onto the tar of the Airport. She wasn't looking forward to this. She followed her friends into their transports. They drove to each witness of Zalgo. They concluded that Zalgo was still in France's capital due to a recent report only being a few hours old. As they drove to their hotel, 'normal' called Grim.

"Grim, Zalgo is still in the area. Get here a soon as possible before he escapes" 'normal' informed.

"We will be there tomorrow. Thanks for the update" Grim yawned from the other end.

"Bye" 'normal' chuckled before hanging up.

"I'm sorry" Jane whispered.

"What did you say Jane" 'normal' asked before he watched as Jane threw herself from the car.

"What the hell is she doing" Wendy barked as she watched Jane run away.

"We gotta find her" 'normal' ordered.

The group searched for hours, not once finding any evidence of the CreepyPasta. As they arrived at the hotel, they talked about both Jane and Zalgo.

_~The next day~_

Jeff woke to the sound of screams from outside. As he looked he saw buildings flashing red. He watched as the amount of people below doubled. He watched as he heard and saw explosions coming from all over the city. Then he saw Zalgo.

**A/N, I just don't feel inspired to write a good story for this one. Sorry if you wanted more. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, sorry for such a late update but I had to work on yesterday's chapter since no-one was able to log in. To the story.**

Chapter 10: The End

Jeff rushed out of the hotel as he ran towards Zalgo. He was hoping he wasn't too late. His thoughts of not being too late were crushed when he saw Jane watching the destruction.

"Jane, what are you doing" Jeff shouted over the sounds.

"I'm sorry Jeff but if anyone dies today by Zalgo's hands, it's going to be me" Jane replied as she began to walk towards the sound of Zalgo's laughs.

"You're not alone Jane" Jeff pleaded as he grabbed Jane's hand. "Please, just listen to me."

"I know I'm not alone. I am only facing Zalgo alone because those dreams I have been having are what is to come. I'm sorry but, I must face him alone. You can get the kids away while I fight him. That is all I want you to do" Jane softly replied, holding back tears.

"I hope this goes through and you survive. I don't want to see you die. Ever" Jeff spoke with a gentle voice, touching Jane's heart.

"Let's move" Jane weakly smiled before turning her expression to one of readiness of fight.

"Agreed" Jeff grinned before rushing into a sprint along side Jane.

The two Pastas ducked and weaved their way towards Zalgo and the kids he kidnapped from the Agency members. They watched as buildings and vehicles flash red. They finally reached Zalgo only to see he was smiling menacingly at the two of them.

"Hello Jeff. Hello Jane. I see you told your boyfriend about what my subconscious told you. Look around you, our world is merging with this one. Now, Jane, I bet you are wondering what that black scar was. It is something I gave you the first night to were here, when the two of you fought me. It shows the outcome of our predicament if we do as planned" Zalgo greeted.

"What the fuck are you on about" Jeff screamed before watching Jane give him a sad look. "He is telling the truth?"

"Unfortunately he is. That is the main reason why I need to face him alone. I just want everyone safe. So just do what I ask and I will stop him, even if I die" Jane explained before a tear leaked from her eyes.

"A deal is a deal. Go get him" Jeff spoke kindly as he wiped the tear away.

"I will" Jane smiled before turning to face Zalgo. Jeff ran to collect the children Zalgo had captive. Zeal go looked confused until Jane spoke again. "It's just me and you Zalgo. This is our last stand. Bring it, cunt."

"Gladly" Zalgo laughed before sending ten tendrils at Jane.

"That the best you can do" Jane mocked as she deflected the tendrils either into the ground or into each other.

"I can do better" Zalgo laughed before he charged at Jane, attacking her with his tendrils.

Jane used her knives to deflect each tendril before kneeing the Pasta in the face. Zalgo growled with pain and rage as he attacked Jane with violent kicks and violent punches. The two duked it out as they were engulfed by a red flash. They soon heard hundreds, if not thousands of screams as they deflected each other's attacks. Jane clutched her gut as Zalgo kicked her into a car. Jane laid there groaning until she saw the sky flash with a brisk lent red light. Realising what had just happened. She scrambled to her feet to see confused people and a laughing Zalgo.

"What are you laughing at" she grunted as she limped towards the psychopath, slipping something into her hand from her sleeve.

"You may have been able to save the Agency member's kids but you failed in stopping the worlds merging together. That is why I am laughing" Zalgo answered with a small chuckle.

"Looks like I failed in my one objective" Jane sighed before Zalgo, only a step away from being chest to chest, nose to nose, or whatever you want to say.

"Yes you did. You slu..." Zalgo began before Jane punctured his chest with a syringe.

"You are cured, prick" Jane smiled as Zalgo began to shake.

Jane watched as Zalgo shakes uncontrollably in front of her.

"Jane, Jane, can you hear me" Jane heard from her phone.

"Zalgo is taken care off and cured. Sorry that I didn't wait for you but he needed to be taken care off now" Jane apologised, getting a bit confused when she heard laughter from the opposite end. "Why are you laughing?"

"Why are you apologising when you did the right thing? I will send someone to pick you up but make sure Zalgo is unconscious before we take him to a suitable location" Grim's voice laughed before hanging up.

Jane waited for a very short five minutes before Agency agents arrived, bewildered that their most trusted elites had a little adventure in another universe. The pick up crew sedated Zalgo as they airlifted him to a secure location. Everyone was happy to be with their family and close friends again but this was only one story of many. They knew it and they knew there was plenty more adventures to come. Just not by the maker of this story.

_The End..._

**A/N, thank you for reading and sorry if there is any plot holes but ever since chapter five, I just really like this story too much. Matter of fact, this has been my best chapter (In my opinion) in this story since I was actually motivated for it. But like most things, it must come to an end. So, goodbye.**


End file.
